Medidas desesperadas
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Blaise ha comprado una poción de amor para que Pansy se enamore de él, pero ya se sabe que las medidas desesperadas suelen derivar en situaciones indeseadas... Y puede que cierta pelirroja lo ayude a salir del paso. [Regalo para Seremoon]
1. Blaisie

**_DISCLAIMER:_** _Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _Este fic vino un poco por sorpresa, pero es un regalo para... ¡ **Seremoon**! Lili, espero que te guste y que no quedes decepcionada por mi escasa imaginación. De momento, empecemos por algo cortito:) Nos vemos dentro de poco, lots of love. _

_He introducido un pequeño cambio en mi dinámica de escritura: he decidido probar con el Drarry, aunque solo sea de forma implícita :)_

* * *

 **MEDIDAS DESESPERADAS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** **Blaisie**

Normalmente, los Zabini no se rebajaban a ir a hacer la compra ellos mismos, pero aquel año era diferente. Blaise Zabini recorría el Callejón Diagón sin detenerse a admirar los escaparates coloridos de las tiendas. Tenía un objetivo en mente y cuanto menos lo vieran allí, mejor para él. Miró una vez más a su espalda para asegurarse de que no había cerca nadie que pudiera reconocerlo y entró en Sortilegios Weasley.

La tienda era un hervidero de niños que corrían entusiasmados de acá para allá, padres que observaban los productos con evidente duda de su fiabilidad y unos cuantos empleados que despachaban a los clientes con una eficiencia casi sorprendente. Parecía que los Weasley por fin sabían hacer algo bien, aparte de ser unos tocapelotas.

Blaise se paseó por la tienda, como si fuera un cliente casual más que no sabía qué comprar, hasta que encontró su objetivo. Los frascos de color rosa estaban perfectamente colocados en forma de pirámide encima de una mesa, en un lateral de la tienda. Blaise cogió el que hacía de cúspide con extremo cuidado —seguro que los habían puesto con esa forma para que algún despistado los tirara al suelo y tuviera que pagarlos—, pero una voz lo sobresaltó. Casi se le cae el frasco de las manos, pero pudo pillarlo en el aire a tiempo de no causar un desastre.

—Vaya, vaya, George, mira a quién tenemos aquí.

Blaise se giró para enfrentarse al gilipollas que lo había asustado, pero se encontró de frente con uno de los gemelos Weasley. ‹‹Mierda››.

—Un Zabini en nuestra tienda. —El otro hermano (Blaise era incapaz de distinguirlos) apoyó un brazo en el hombro de su gemelo y lo miró con una sonrisilla—. Tendremos que poner un cartel anunciando la ilustre visita.

—‹‹Zabini Zoquete estuvo aquí››. —El otro gemelo (¿Fred?) levantó las manos como si estuviera visualizando el cartel.

—Sí, sí, lo que vosotros digáis. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. —Blaise tuvo que contenerse para no pegar a alguien.

—¿Diez? ¿Está el viejo Dumby perdiendo facultades? ¡Yo creo que esto se merece por lo menos cincuenta puntos!

—¿Me cobráis o vamos a estar así todo el día?

Los pelirrojos miraron entonces con interés el frasco. Se lanzaron una mirada pícara y se acercaron a Blaise. Cada uno pasó un brazo por los hombros de Blaise y lo arrastraron a la caja.

—Así que el pequeño Blaisie necesita un filtro de amor, ¿eh?

—Claro, los encantos de serpiente no funcionan con las chicas…

Blaise miró con incredulidad a los dueños de la tienda. Las comadrejas medianas tenían la asombrosa habilidad de hablar de alguien como si no estuviera delante.

—¿Cuánto deberíamos cobrarle? ¿Veinte galeones? —preguntó uno.

Blaise miró la etiqueta, allí ponía que el Filtro costaba quince galeones. Malditos estafadores… El slytherin sacó la cartera y depositó encima de la mesa el importe justo.

—Nah, mejor veinticinco —dijo el otro.

—Ni hablar —sentenció Blaise—, no pienso pagar ni un knut más de lo que vale en realidad.

Los hermanos se encogieron de hombros al unísono.

—Pues suerte con tu amorcito. Aunque si necesitas un filtro, no sé si podemos llamarlo ‹‹tu amorcito››…

Finalmente Blaise cedió y salió de la tienda con un Filtro de Amor en una bolsa y treinta galeones menos en el bolsillo. Había accedido a pagar el desorbitante precio (casi) sin rechistar porque regatear estaba muy por debajo de los estándares de un Zabini y porque él no era un asqueroso Weasley: a él sí le sobraba el dinero.

El viaje a Hogwarts trascurrió como siempre: un par de peleas con los Gryffindor antes de subir al tren (y cuando estuvieron dentro también, para qué mentir) y una charla ‹‹amable›› con un par de alumnos Hufflepuff de primero despistados que tuvieron la osadía de sentarse en el compartimento de las serpientes.

El ambiente en el compartimento fue el de siempre. Draco pasó más de una hora quejándose de Potter, mientras todos los demás lo ignoraban. Que Draco Malfoy estaba obsesionado (por no decir la palabra que empieza por ‹‹e››) con Harry Potter era algo que sabía todo el colegio, pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo a la cara.

Entre maldición y maldición del rubio, Blaise lanzaba miradas de soslayo a Pansy, pero esta estaba absorta mirando por la ventana. Blaise soltó un suspiro frustrado. Lo había intentado todo, pero nada había funcionado. Él creía que, después de haberse liado aquella noche de borrachera, las cosas cambiarían entre ellos, pero la morena lo despachó con un ‹‹No te líes, Blaise, no ha sido para tanto››. Pero Blaise no podía dejarlo estar; se había obsesionado. Casi podría decir la palabra con ‹‹e››, pero se negaba a admitir nada hasta que ella no le correspondiera.

Deslizó la mano en el bolsillo y rozó el frasco con los dedos. Había cambiado el líquido de recipiente, porque quien lo viera con un llamativo bote de cristal rosa con un lazo en el tapón, deduciría inmediatamente sus intenciones. Ahora, nadie tendría por qué sospechar si lo veían con un frasco transparente. Algo normal y corriente, algo por lo que nadie se pararía a pensar dos veces. Sí, su plan era perfecto, ahora solo tenía que encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para hacer que Pansy se lo bebiera.

 **· · ·**

La incursión en las cocinas fue tan fácil como las otras decenas de veces. Blaise, Draco y los demás solían colarse para robar comida y (¿por qué no?) desordenar la batería, cubiertos, etc. Cuando entró, solamente iluminado por un Lumos, comprendió por qué Helga Hufflepuff había elegido la ubicación de su sala común donde estaba. La mujer no era tonta, seguro ella que también se colaba por las noches para zamparse unos cuantos bollos.

Recorrió con la mirada las mesas repletas de comida. ¿Qué podía gustarle a Pansy? Optó por coger un trozo de tarta de chocolate, un par de galletas con pasas y una tartaleta de frutas. No tenía con qué cogerlo, por lo que se guardó la varita en el bolsillo y cogió los dulces como pudo. Se dirigió a la salida, pero tropezó con la esquina de una mesa y estuvo a punto de caer.

—¿Por qué demonios está tan oscuro aquí? —maldijo mientras recogía una de las galletas que había ido a parar al suelo. Blaise sopló un poco por encima para quitar la suciedad.

Finalmente, salió de las cocinas y volvió a su dormitorio. Dejó los dulces encima de su baúl, se puso el pijama y se acostó, pensando que, si todo iba bien, la noche siguiente Blaise Zabini dejaría de estar soltero.

* * *

 _Ya podéis intuir que las cosas no saldrán como "Blaisie" espera... ;) ¿Reviews?_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	2. Natillas de vainilla

_Otro capítulo más :)_

* * *

 **MEDIDAS DESESPERADAS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** **Natillas de vainilla**

Aquel día las clases trascurrieron con normalidad, pero para Blaise, el día estaba alargándose hasta la eternidad y más allá. En Pociones, se equivocó dos veces de ingrediente (por suerte, Snape tenía predilección por su casa e hizo la vista gorda), en Historia de la Magia, ni se dignó a prestar atención y en Transformaciones, su falta de atención le costó 10 puntos a Slytherin (McGonagall no era tan fan de la casa de las serpientes).

Había estado absorto en sus pensamientos, tanto que ni se inmutó cuando Draco le propinó un codazo en las costillas. Como el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a no recibir atención inmediata, probó otra vez, pero esta vez un poco más fuerte.

—¡Ay! —exclamó, frotándose el costado—. ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?

—¿Quieren compartir algo con el resto de la clase, caballeros? —preguntó McGonagall, lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia.

—No, profesora —dijeron los dos amigos al unísono, fastidiados.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? —preguntó Draco en cuanto la profesora acudió a ayudar a Longbottom, que no conseguía (qué novedad) que su transformación saliera bien.

—Nada —masculló.

Se puso muy recto, con la mirada al frente, como si de verdad le interesara lo que estaban estudiando aquel día. No podía contarle a nadie lo que iba a hacer o sería su ruina. Draco era su mejor amigo, pero también un bocazas.

Había pensado en mojar las galletas en filtro y ofrecérselas a Pansy. Tenían examen de Transformaciones en unos días y a la morena siempre le entraba hambre por la noche, mientras estudiaba. Intentaría quedarse a solas con ella y sacar las galletas. Con un poco de suerte, Pansy caería en su engaño.

Durante un momento, se preguntó si era ético lo que estaba haciendo. Técnicamente, estaba drogando a una persona para que se enamorara de él a la fuerza. ‹‹Bah››, se dijo. Lo único que necesitaba Pansy era un empujoncito para darse cuenta de que él era su mejor opción. Los dos eran guapos, ricos, sangre pura, slytherins. El destino estaba a su favor. El único que podía hacerle competencia era Draco, y dudaba seriamente sobre su orientación sexual, así que…

Después de las clases, que aquel día duraban hasta justo antes de cenar, Blaise subió al dormitorio y esperó a que todos sus compañeros bajaran al Gran Comedor.

—¿No vienes? —preguntó Theo.

—Sí, es que… Quiero revisar una cosa de clase antes.

Theo lo miró con escepticismo, pero no insistió. Cuando se quedó solo, Blaise sacó las galletas de su baúl y cogió los pantalones que llevaba la noche anterior. Se los había quitado con sumo cuidado y los había doblado tal cual estaban; mejor escondite que ese no había.

Cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo, frunció el ceño. Juraría que lo había dejado ahí… Palpó el otro bolsillo, pero nada. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Sacudió los pantalones boca abajo, esperando que cayera algo, pero ahí no había nada.

Rebuscó entre el baúl, frenético. Sacó todo lo que había dentro, pero sin éxito.

Miró a su alrededor. ¿¡Dónde demonios estaba el maldito frasco!?

Media hora después, todo el dormitorio estaba hecho un desastre. Blaise había quitado las sábanas de su cama, había rebuscado entre las cosas de sus amigos, había mirado en cada recoveco, pero nada. _Nada_.

Se sentó en su cama, sudando. Era imposible. Lo había llevado encima todo el tiempo. No lo había sacado del bolsillo para nada, ni siquiera cuando había ido a…

Blaise abrió mucho los ojos y se dio una palmada en la frente. ‹‹¡Claro, maldita sea, la cocina!››. Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo de la habitación. Llegó a las cocinas en menos que canta un fénix, sin aire en los pulmones. Cuando cruzó el cuadro y entró en la sala, todos los elfos que trabajaban allí se quedaron mirándolo. Blaise puso su mejor cara de ‹‹Soy Blaise Zabini, el mundo me pertenece›› y preguntó:

—¿Habéis visto un frasco de cristal con un líquido rosado dentro? —Los elfos se miraron entre ellos. Blaise resopló—. ¡No tengo todo el día!

Un elfo que le era vagamente familiar dio un paso al frente.

—El señorito Blaise debería saber que los elfos son trabajadores libres. Los elfos no responderán nada si no se les pregunta con más educación.

Blaise entrecerró los ojos. Por supuesto que conocía a aquel elfo: era el que trabajaba para los Malfoy antes de que Potter lo liberara. Un rebelde.

—¿Lo habéis visto o no? —El moreno empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Nadie respondió—. ¡Decídmelo! —bramó.

El elfo insurgente negó con la cabeza y cruzó sus esmirriados brazos delante del pecho. Blaise bufó. No podía creer aquello: él, siendo mangoneado por un elfo doméstico.

—¿Por favor? —masculló entre dientes.

—Dobby no consigue oír bien al señorito Zabini —replicó el elfo con una sonrisilla en su feo rostro.

—Por favor. Dadme. El puto. Frasco —repitió. Estaba a punto de ser encerrado en Azkaban por utilizar una Imperdonable.

El elfo se encogió de hombros.

—Dobby no sabe de qué frasco habla el señorito Zabini.

Blaise soltó un grito exasperado. Maldito elfo, haciendo perder su precioso tiempo.

—En realidad… —Una elfina dio un paso adelante. Se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo—. Olía tan bien que…

—¿Que qué? —La elfina evitaba mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿QUE QUÉ? —repitió. Sí, había perdido la paciencia y empezaba a perder también la cordura.

—Lo añadí al postre.

Blaise se quedó blanco.

—Esto es muy importante —dijo con voz calmada—: ¿a qué postre añadiste un filtro de amor?

—A… a las natillas —confesó la elfina.

El moreno cerró los ojos y maldijo entre dientes. Las natillas eran uno de los postres favoritos de todo el colegio.

Sin mediar palabra, salió de las cocinas a toda prisa y se encaminó hacia el Comedor. Quizás llegaría a tiempo antes de que aparecieran los postres. Tenía que impedir como fuera que la gente probara siquiera una gota de natillas, o tendría a todo el colegio detrás de él. El filtro hacía efecto sobre cualquiera que lo bebiera. _Cualquiera_.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor y entró resollando, un centenar de ojos se quedaron mirándolo. Blaise observó con horror decenas de platitos vacíos. Había llegado tarde.

* * *

 _He buscado en Potter Wikia y en teoría la poción de amor funciona así: la persona que lo bebe se enamora de quién se lo dio. Pero como la elfina no pertenece a la raza humana, haremos como que la persona que lo bebe se enamora de quien compró la poción, ¿vale? :)_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	3. Ejército de fans

_Bueno, pues hemos llegado al final. No ha sido muy largo, pero creo que para Blaise ha sido bastante intenso. He estado revisando el capítulo hasta ahora y quería que la historia durara más, pero no me he sentido inspirada. Lili, espero que te guste de todos modos :)_

* * *

 **MEDIDAS DESESPERADAS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Ejército de fans**

Blaise tragó saliva al oír varios suspiros.

—¡Es él!

—¿Crees que se habrá fijado en mí?

—Es tan guapo…

Trató de ignorar los susurros no tan susurrados mientras iba a sentarse con sus amigos. Los miró, preocupado, pero todos parecían comportarse como de normal. Pansy lo miró con desinterés mientras jugaba con el pastel de calabaza que tenía a medio comer. Blaise gruñó con frustración. ¿En serio? ¿Tanto esfuerzo para nada?

—¿Qué es todo ese barullo? —preguntó Draco, mirando a su alrededor.

El rubio estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas lo miraran —alimentaba su ego, aunque no sintiera el mínimo interés por ellas—, pero esta vez su atención estaba puesta en otra persona: Blaise.

El moreno se removió incómodo en su asiento. Hasta que sintió una mano rodeaba sus hombros. Cuando se giró, Theodore Nott lo miraba con una sonrisilla pícara en el rostro.

—Oye, Blaise… ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta esta noche?

El moreno lo miró con ojos horrorizados. ¿¡Pero qué…!?

—¡Oye, déjalo en paz! —Millicent Bullstrode se interpuso entre Theo y él. Blaise suspiró de alivio hasta vio con qué cara lo miraba la muchacha—. Blaise es demasiado guapo para ti… —Intentó acercarse a él, pero Blaise se levantó y retrocedió un par de pasos.

Con horror, vio cómo varios estudiantes de otras mesas clavaban sus ojos en él mientras también abandonaban sus mesas. Y entonces empezaron las peleas. Tres estudiantes de Hufflepuff empezaron a pelearse sobre quién consideraba más guapo a Blaise.

—¡Sus ojos son negros, imbécil!

—¿¡Pero tú estás ciego o qué!? ¡Pues claro que no son negros, son marrón chocolate!

—¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a la gente? —preguntó Pansy, boquiabierta.

‹‹Mierda, mierda, mierda››, pensó Blaise. La había cagado. ¿Cómo solucionaba aquello ahora?

—No lo sé, pero yo me largo —masculló.

Se dirigió hacia la salida, pero una figura negra se interpuso en su camino. Blaise puso cara de circunstancias. ‹‹Por favor, que no sea quien yo creo…››. No tuvo suerte.

—Señor Zabini… —Snape lo miraba con su seriedad habitual, pero una pequeña sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse en su rostro— tenemos que hablar… Creo que su rendimiento no es el adecuado en mi asignatura… Quizá unas clases particulares le irían bien…

—P-por supuesto, profesor. Pero ahora tengo prisa. Si me disculpa…

‹‹¡Lo que me faltaba: Snape!››, pensó mientras salía pies en polvorosa del Gran Comedor.

Recorrió el pasillo con rapidez hasta que una voz lo llamó. Solo se detuvo porque reconoció la voz de Draco.

—¡Blaise, maldita sea, detente! —El rubio se acercó a él, acompañado de Pansy. Al parecer, eran los únicos de entre sus amigos que no se habían visto afectados por la poción—. ¿Qué coño está pasando?

Blaise suspiró.

—Vayamos a un lugar tranquilo. No, a la Sala Común no —dijo cuando los otros dos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras.

 **· · ·**

—¡PERO TÚ ESTÁS LOCO? —chilló Pansy. Blaise había tenido que contarles lo que había hecho; Pansy no había reaccionado bien (como era de esperar).

Draco meneó la cabeza, divertido. Blaise lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué? —se justificó el otro, entre carcajadas—. Tienes que reconocer que es bastante patético.

—¡BLAISE ZABINI! —exclamó una voz en la distancia.

—¡Mierda! —soltó Blaise. No necesitaba (ni quería) más admiradores.

Pero no era alguien enamorado de él hasta las trancas quien se acercaba. Ginevra Weasley, con la coleta moviéndose de un lado a otro y una expresión furibunda se acercaba a ellos.

—¡Dime ahora mismo por qué mi hermano no para de decir que se ha enamorado de ti!

Pansy soltó una carcajada.

—¿La Comadreja también ha caído? Vaya, vaya, Blaise, parece que vas a tener una buena colección de cuñados.

La Weasley lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Vuelve a hablar así de mi familia y verás, Parkinson. —Centró su atención de nuevo en Blaise—. Mira, no sé qué tontería has hecho, pero no es nada divertido tener que soportar a Ron y Harry discutiendo sobre cuál de los dos haría mejor pareja contigo. ¡O lo arreglas o mañana habrá un estudiante menos en Slytherin!

Blaise no sabía si sentirse intimidado por la fiereza de la pelirroja o halagado porque El Elegido y su amiguito del alma estaban peleándose por él. Vaya, vaya… Al menos podía divertirse un poco con todo aquello.

Hasta que Draco lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa.

—¿¡Como que Potter está enamorado de ti!? ¿Qué intentas, Zabini? —El rubio parecía realmente enfadado. De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que daba a entender y soltó a su amigo—. O sea… No es que me importe —aseguró, pasándose una mano por el pelo—, pero…

Pansy fingió que tosía mientras murmuraba ‹‹gay››.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no saldrá contigo! —Ron Weasley se acercaba; no iba solo: Harry Potter iba con él. O más bien, Harry Potter caminaba a su lado mientras discutían.

—¡Por Merlín, es que no queda un solo sitio con un poco de intimidad en todo Hogwarts? —exclamó Blaise, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se escondió detrás de un árbol con disimulo.

—Además, ¡a ti te gusta Draco Malfoy, no mientas! —El pelirrojo seguía con su disputa.

—¡Mentira! —replicó Potter. Draco soltó un bufido airado.

—¡Chicos, chicos! —Lavender Brown se acercó al grupo dando saltitos—. ¿Habéis visto a Blaise Zabini? —La chica suspiró.

De repente, una mano lo cogió por la camisa y tiró de él hacia atrás. Ginny Weasley se puso un dedo sobre los labios, ordenando que mantuviera el silencio.

—¡Brown, esfúmate! —ordenó Pansy.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡No pienso dejar que te lo quedes para ti sola!

Ginny le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Blaise la siguió sin rechistar. Era eso o tener que huir de las hordas de supuestos enamorados. La pelirroja lo guio hasta el Sauce Boxeador.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —susurró Blaise tan alto como pudo.

—Sé lo que me hago —repuso ella, echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

La muchacha buscó en el suelo, a tientas, hasta que encontró una piedra y, con un movimiento de muñeca, la lanzó al tronco del árbol. Blaise no pudo menos que admirar sus dotes con el Quidditch.

—Si das en cierto punto del tronco, el Sauce no intentará matarte —explicó.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —preguntó Blaise.

La pelirroja pareció considerarlo durante un segundo.

—No te equivoques, me encantaría ver cómo te patean el culo. Pero prefiero ser yo quien lo haga en el campo de Quidditch, no tu nuevo ejército de fans.

Los siguientes minutos los pasaron recorriendo el túnel que llevaba hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Cuando llegaron dentro, Weasley convirtió un par de muebles rotos en un sofá y dos camas. Se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y enarcó una ceja hacia Blaise.

—Bueno, ¿vas a contármelo ya o qué?

—Compré un filtro de amor para Pansy, pero el filtro terminó en las natillas. Fin de la historia —explicó con rapidez. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado para explayarse.

Para su alivio, la pelirroja no se rio, aunque sus ojos en blanco dejaron claro qué pensaba de su idea.

—Porque claro, los métodos de seducción de toda la vida están sobrevalorados, ¿no?

—Oh, cállate —replicó Blaise, sentándose en una de las camas.

—Con un poco de suerte, mañana ya se les habrá pasado la locura y podremos volver a lo de siempre.

—¿Te refieres a Draco quejándose porque Potter no le hace caso?

—Y a Harry criticando cada rasgo de Malfoy —añadió Ginny, divertida—. Míralo, con su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado —dijo, imitando la voz de Potter— y esos ojos grises como un día de tormenta…

Blaise estalló en carcajadas que lo llevaron al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡Dime que no es cierto!

—Tampoco puedo decir que sea mentira. —La pelirroja sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. Se puso seria de repente—. Olvídate de Parkinson, haznos el favor a todos.

El moreno sonrió con picardía.

—¿Celosa, Weasley?

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—Más quisieras. —Se levantó y se dejó caer en la otra cama—. Buenas noches, Zabini.

Blaise sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Weasley.

Allí, acostado en la oscuridad junto a la gryffindor, pensó que tal vez sí era buena idea olvidarse de Pansy.

Pero eso sí, nada de filtros la próxima vez.


End file.
